What a Beautiful Mess
by hugablebear
Summary: Lexa is caught in a staring contest with a beautiful woman across a crowded club and all that follows. this is my first story on here so please be nice. Please comment and let me know how you like it.
1. Chapter 1&2

Chapter 1

Staring at her dancing in a wave of bodies . I just don't understand her perfection. She is so peaceful enjoying the moment. I smile in her direction and she just pulls me in. I don't know her from Adam but looking in her eyes I see all of her. She doesn't need a name or a background story because she tells it all in her fluid movements. I'm half way across a sweaty and crowded club watching this magnificent creature capture all who surround her but when our eyes connect we are the only ones on this earth. I feel something inside shatter. It could be my heart or maybe the walls I have built over the last few years. It's a surprise I even spotted her with all the sweaty bodies coming together dancing in the music but its like she is a siren and has me captivated.

A man dances his way over to her and pulls her in like they know each other. I don't know if he is who she has came with or if he is a stranger but the way he touches her makes me believe that if they aren't together that they have been. The jealousy rises in me even though I don't even know who she is. I want to be his hands because they have the privilege to touch her. I want to be his arms because he gets to hold her while they dance. I'm about ready to turn around and leave but when I look at her again our eyes meet and I know I can't.

The next song starts and she detaches his hands from her and slowly makes her way over to me. She has me captivated. Our eyes stayed glued to each other.

"I see you staring at me and I can feel your eyes watching me. What has you so captivated that you can spare a look elsewhere?" My tong gets stuck to the top of my mouth as all moister leaves. My breathing becomes shallow and my heart is beating out of my chest. I am so nerves that I have no idea how to form a sentence much less answer her question. "Hello?" she waves her hand in front of my face trying to regain my attention. Her eyes drop down taking me in. I'm almost positive she can see my heart beat threw my shirt. I feel like her eyes are devouring me. She licks her lips and speaks again. "Well I hope you enjoy the show then." She then turns to leave but I shake my head and grab her arm to turn her back around.

With a shaky voice I finally am able to speak "Sorry I'm just not able to form thoughts when you are near me. You do realize you are gorgeous right?" She releases a raspy laugh that has my insides turning and butterflies swarming my stomach. God this woman is going to be the death of me and I still don't know her name.

"Well instead of just staring how about you join me." She then grabs my head and leads me into the ocean of people. I follow happily behind her. Once in the center of the room she turns around placing her hands on my shoulder pulling me in close to her. She starts moving her hips against me swaying back and forth grinding into my legs. All moister in my mouth headed down south. I am watching her hips move against me thinking about what it would feel like in a room with just us and minus the cloths. Shaking those hot and heavy thoughts out of my head I bring my eyes back up to hers. She has this devilish smirk on her face like she knew what I was thinking.

"Enjoying your self sexy?" Sexy? Was she talking to me? Damn she must be looking in the mirror because I'm not even close to the same level. I just bite my lip and nod.

"Won't your boyfriend have a issue with us being this close? I'm pretty sure we passed G rated the second we got on the dance floor." I asked her. She just let out a heavenly laugh.

"Oh honey are you jealous? No sweetie he isn't my boyfriend, he is just my best friend and he is gay. But he can dance can't he. Don't worry you are the only one I can't take my eyes off of. I just enjoyed watching you watch me. I could see you biting your lip across the room watching me with a hungry stare. Plus you are stunning in your leather."

When I got dressed to come out I just threw on my tight leather pants and black button down with my leather vest on top. I left my brown hair down flowing over my shoulder and applied light makeup. I know I'm not ugly but I have never been told I was stunning, especially from a goddess. She was mesmerizing in her short blue sequined dress and black strap hills. Her long blond hair surrounding her face and shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was defiantly a goddess.

"Look who is talking." Then she honest to God giggled. When the song changed it was one with a sexy beat just a down right dirty lyrics. Her sweet smile changed to a sexy smirk. She turned around and started grinding against me pulling my hands to her hips making me move with her. I started to get lost in the music as well grinding back. As the song continued she turned back around with a serious hungry look staring at my lips. I licked them subconsciously knowing what she was thinking because that is what I was thinking. When she bit her lip I lost it and lunged forward connecting with her soft lips and a hot and heavy kiss. We were both starving for the others lips. The grinding that was going on with the kiss was defiantly R rated. We needed to find a place and quick or we were going to give the whole club a show. I pulled back out of breath and looked in her eyes they were heavy lidded and her pupils were blown probably like my own.

"What do you say we go find somewhere a little bit private?" What is she doing reading my mind? Damn am I dreaming. I look over to where I left my friends earlier tonight. They are busy so I'll just text them later.

"Sure after you." I follow her off the dance floor over to grab my coat. I grab her hand and pull her over to my bike. "Mind if we take my bike? I haven't drank anything in a while so I'm good to drive if you trust me."

"Uhhh" she looks around and realized it was late and no taxis around then looked back at me. "Yeah sure why not. Just don't kill me. I would like to make it to the good part of this night."

I lift up the seat and pull out an extra helmet and jacket. "Here put this on. Safety first." She grabs them and puts them on while I put mine on.

Chapter 2

We end up at my place trying to walk up the steps to my apartment with out looking where we are going due to us pinning the other up against the wall kissing. Once we finally make it to my door I'm so far in a daze that I'm having trouble opening the door. Well the fact that she hasn't removed her lips from my neck doesn't help either. Finally I'm able to get in and once the door is open she pushes me up against it attacking my neck and lips like they are her life support. I try to move to shut the door so I don't end up giving my neighbors a show but she pins me back down throwing my hands above my head holding them there. I must be honest this is fucking hot. Usually I'm the one in control but with her I don't mind losing the control.

Once she lets my hands go I pull back enough to whisper in her ear "Can we take this in side I'd like to show you more than my front door."

"Yeah that is probably a good idea. Come on then show me the way." We manage to make it to my bedroom with out breaking anything which is a miracle due to the fact we bumped into every single thing in my apartment trying to get here. I'm sure all my pictures on the walls are now crooked but I honestly could care less with this woman kissing and touching me like this. All I can think of is how to get her undressed and moaning my name.

Wait does she even know my name? Usually I don't do this so it didn't occur to me that I don't even know her name or her mine. "Hey, hey Beautiful whats your name?" She stops kissing me and looks up into my eyes with a shy smile. She even giggled a little obviously just as surprised as I am that we haven't thought to exchange even that little bit of information before all this.

She sticks out her hand and says "I can't believe we haven't asked this yet but my name is Clark." Her smile is so beautiful that I almost missed her name.

"Well nice to meet you Clark. Its sort of an unusual name for a girl though isn't it. Anyways I'm Lexa, Sorry it took me this long to think about the fact that I didn't know it. You just have had me captivated to the point my brain stopped working."

"Its quite ok I forgot to ask too. So do you think we can go back to kissing Lexa because I was really enjoying that."

I attache our lips again slowly moving her farther into the room. She looks in my eyes as she removes my vest letting it fall where it may and then starts in on my buttons on my shirt. She gets frustrated with it and decides to just rip it the rest of the way off. "Hey I liked that shirt."

"Not as much as you will like what I plan on doing with out it on you." Well she probably has a point. I'll wait till later to think about it. As each item she removes joins the rest of my cloths she kisses all visible skin. If I were to be recorded I would be so embarrassed because I'm basically purring like a kitten.

I just can't take it anymore so I slip my hand behind her and unzip her dress letting it fall to the ground. She steps out of it and I'm left staring at a work of art. She has on matching blue bra and panties. Every bit of saliva I had has now disappeared along with all thought.

"Damn." That was all I could come up with. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that this woman wanted me. I couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed about forgetting to wear a bra or the fact that my underwear had hearts all over them. Lets be honest I had no intentions of dancing with a beautiful woman much less getting this far with her.

"Damn your self sexy Lexy. But I believe I need to remove those tight pants to be on equal playing field." She grabs me by the snap of my pants pulling me to and kisses me like she cant get enough. While my tong is playing defense against hers her hand is popping the button on my pants and unzipping them and pulling them down. I step on the back of the heal of my converses to remove them and my pants the rest of the way. I look up at her and she is grinning at me again. "Well I love the hearts dear but I believe even the would look better on the floor." Snaking her hands around my hips she lowers my underwear to the floor slowly dragging her nails up my legs and thighs causing goosebumps to pop up all over my skin making a sound come out of my mouth that was equally as embarrassing as the underwear she just rid me of.

I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to kiss her so I grabbed her face and brought it to mine and kissed her with fever. Lowering my hands around her back to unhook the silky material of her bra to finally release what I had been dying to see since seeing her across the club. Two beautiful milky breast bounced out. My god what did I do to deserve this because I want to do it again. Letting the garment fall I grabbed two hand fulls and proceeded to bring my mouth to her right breast, kissing and loving it. Then switching to the left to give it just as much love. She breaths out a moan that makes my clit twitch with excitement. I grab the sides of her bottoms and slide them over her silky skin letting them drop to the ground before gently pushing her on the bed.

Crawling over her I let myself down till we are skin to skin. Both releasing a breath we didn't know we where holding. Kissing all over her neck with her nails digging into my back and her grinding up into me had me on overload. I couldn't help but need to hurry this along, so I slide my hand down her sweet spot not expecting a fountain that I found. One of us released a groan but I'm not sure who it was. Honestly her hips rising to meet my touch was something is going to be permit burned into my mind. Sliding my finger over her bundle of nerves had a immediate reaction where she tried to chase my hand. Giving in I rub circles on it, loving the way it feels in-between my finger and thumb. The noises she is making has me soaked. I'm sure my thigh is glistening. Needing attention myself I start grinding on my own hand causing my fingers to slip into her wet cavern.

At that she cried out "Yes baby that is it." moving with me we create a dance that only we know the steps to. I feel her walls tightening around my hand and its such a delicious feeling that I'm about to fallow. With a sudden rush both of us cry out breaking at the same time, shivering against each other riding out the last of our orgasm.

"Wow"

"Yeah wow." Kissing her lips I lay flat on her. I find shelter in her blond locks. I roll off her relaxing a bit before she flips over on top of me leaning down to kiss me slow this time.

"You didn't think I was done with you tonight did you?"

Shaking my head we dive right in again not breaking apart until the night has turned into the morning and we have fallen asleep curled up together.

Yeah she is going to be the death of me. But one can only wish to have such a death.


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3

Waking up to deep blue eyes has to be the best way to wake up ever. Slowly moving closer I kiss her on her nose, which she crinkles and lets out a cute little giggle. I can't believe last night wasn't a dream. I must have amazing karma because I just don't get how I can be so lucky.

"You are staring." She just smiles and shrugs.

"If you woke up to what I did you would be staring too. Plus I don't know if you know this but you talk in your sleep." Oh my God what did I say? Please nothing embarrassing. I don't think I could handle it. It can't be to bad because she is still here.

"Oh God what did I say?" I ask while biting my lip. Her eyes follow my lips and she smirks.

"Oh nothing just that you think you are in love with this angel you just met." OH shit. Shit. Shit.

"I didn't say that really did I? Not that your not an angel but oh god. Could this be more embarrassing?"

She just starts laughing at my already red face. She starts rubbing my back while trying to control her laughter. I'm still mortified that my subconscious is evil and trying to ruin my cool and collected demeanor. Of course around her I haven't been able to keep up that front.

"Don't worry its cute. I'm glad you think so highly of me. Plus you are kinda angelic yourself. I could literally watch you sleep for hours with out getting bored."

"Ok now I don't fell so bad because you are a creep too."

"Hey! I am not." she says while slapping my arm and laughing.

"Are too but I don't mind. So are you hungry? I can totally toast some frozen waffles for us."

"Oh god you aren't that type of girl who doesn't know how to use her own kitchen are you?" I shrink into my pillow to get away from her questioning gaze.

"I don't usually eat here. I'm sorry. Nor do I usually have guest over to feed. My friends just usually invite me over or we meet up and eat out. I never really learned how to cook. Plus I'm a law student and my breaks in studying don't leave much room to cook or really do anything else. I can go get us something from the dinner across the road if you want."

"No that is ok I'm not really that hungry for food anyways. I have to leave soon for work."

"Oh ok. Um so is this it? I know we don't really know each other but I would like to get to know you. Can I at least have your number?"

"Humm. I don't know you did mention a good point I don't really know you. Are you a stalker? Or possibly a serial killer?"

"Nope sorry my life isn't that exciting. Wait are you?"

"Well I guess you will just have to see when I take you out tonight. Do you trust me?" The scary thing is I do trust this beautiful stranger.

"Yeah I can be down with that. I just need to text my friends and tell them I can't go out tonight. We kinda have been going out every night since its spring break. But I would much rather spend the night with you. What time do you get off?"

"I leave work at six o'clock usually. I can be back by here by seven thirty or so. I just have to check in with the cases I have."

"Sure sounds great. So do you have to leave like right now? Its still early. It is only seven a.m. When do you have to been in?"

"Yeah I need to go I have to go home and get changed and then head in. But I promise to come get you at seven thirty so be ready."

"Sure so where are we going? You know so I can chose what to wear."

"It's a surprise. Just wear something comfortable."

She gets up and starts getting dressed. It makes me want to cry when she covers her gorgeous body. I whimper pathetically when she is finally dressed. She turns around and leans over to peck my lips. I barely know this woman but I already feel so attached.

"This is so unfair that you have to leave." I say with a pout.

"I know but its only for a little while. I'll be back to get you later. Here, hand me your phone." I hand it to her and she types something in and a second later I hear her phone chime. "See now you have my number and I have yours. I will text you when I'm on my way."

I stand up and throw on my t-shirt and underwear, then walk her to the door. "I guess I will see you tonight then."

"Yeah you will. Be ready for a fun night. I got to go hun. You have to let me go tho." Groaning I move out the way and open the door. She leans up to kiss me and then walks out. Damn I wish she didn't have to go.

Chapter 4

Well I guess I should text Anya and let her know I can't hang with the group tonight. She is probably worried about me because I kinda bailed on them last night.

Anya is like the big sister I never had. She has looked out for me since grade school. She was there for me when I came out to my parents and when they freaked out she let me camp out at her house for the three months for them to get over the initial shock that there perfect daughter wasn't so perfect anymore. She was even there for my first girlfriend and first heartbreak.

 **To Big Sis: Hey sorry about last night I went home a little earlier than usual but I'm ok.**

 **From Big Sis: Thank God you are ok. Why did you leave? I saw you dancing with the hot blond but when I looked back out on the dance floor you were gone. Where did you go?**

 **To Big Sis: Yes everything is fine. I ended up leaving with the Blond. By the way I can't hang with you guys tonight. Clark (she is the blond btw) is taking me out tonight and I'm totally freaking out. Oh my god An she is amazing. I want to look good for her but she wont tell me where we are going. She just said comfortable. Please please come over and help me.**

 **From Big Sis: On my way kid. Just chill your jets till I get there. Go take a cold shower or something.**

 **To Big Sis: Your a life saver and I need a cold shower after waking up next to her. OMG.**

 **From Big Sis: Ok I get it. See you soon love ya.**

 **To Big Sis: love ya too.**

Ten minutes later Anya shows up and I meet her at my door in a towel trying to dry my hair so she can help me finish getting ready.

"Alright lets go get you ready for your hot date. Also you can tell me about your night last night. How did you end up bringing hot blondie home? You never take anyone back home. Hell I haven't seen you date since junior year after what happened with she who shall not be named."

"I don't know An but she is different. Its like we had an immediate connection. I didn't even get her name till we were almost in my bed and it was like it didn't even matter. I'm just so nerves. I wasn't even this nerves with her and she was my first. I just want to look great."

"Don't worry Lexy Poo we will have you looking so good you can U-haul in together like the big ole gay you are." I slap her arm and laugh.

"Not cool An you know just because you and Raven have done that doesn't mean all Lesbians do that."

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that."

We spent two hours finding the perfect outfit and doing my make up and hair. Finally dressed I start looking at my phone its only five fifteen. I just can't wait. I am sitting on my couch with Anya drinking a glass of wine. She made me drink it to 'Calm your ass down' as Anya said.

"Chill Lexa, Clark will love your outfit. She might even try to forgo going out and take you straight to bed. I mean come one you look hot tonight. That sheer black shirt just makes your eyes pop **,** plus your boobs look great in that top. If I wasn't like your sister I'd be all over you. You look great so calm your tits and enjoy this wine."

"I'm trying to Anya. Hey don't you have to go meet Raven soon?"

"Yeah I better go. Plus I can't stand nerves Lexy much more. Relax and have fun. Text me when you get home or you know tomorrow if she stays and you are busy." she says as she winks.

I shove her out the door. "Yeah, yeah I will. Love ya."

"Bye love ya too."


End file.
